London tours
by JKerry
Summary: Agent Doggett and Reyes take a break from the X Files and go on a weekend break in London. Reyes, fascinated with the paranormal, takes Doggett to a play in a haunted theatre. Will Doggett open his mind to the paranormal beings in the audience?


The X-Files: London tours

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Agent Reyes asked her partner Agent Doggett as they got off the plane. They were spending the weekend in London, England, and planned to spend some time with each other.

Doggett rolled his eyes at her. "What sort of question is that? Come on, Monica, you know me better than that by now," he said. Reyes shook her head. "Come on, John. You WILL enjoy this vacation, if it's the last thing I do," she said, mockingly but firmly. Agent Doggett shook his head again and smiled. "You won't let go of something when you get an idea in your head, will you?" he asked her fondly. She grinned. "Only when I think I'm right," she told him.

Later that evening, Doggett and Reyes checked into their hotel by the River Thames, and each had their own room. They needed space from each other and work.

After dinner, they both went on a night out in the London streets. "So, what do you wanna do?" Reyes asked Doggett as she tried to read a London tube map. "How about we see a play?" Doggett suggested. Reyes raised an eyebrow at him. "I didn't think you were the type to like plays," she said in surprise.

Doggett grinned. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Monica," he said. Reyes smiled. "We'll soon change that, John," she replied. Doggett chuckled as he took the map from Reyes. "Look, if we catch the tube from there, we can get to the Theatre Royal in Drury Lane no problem," he told her.

Reyes nodded. "OK, let's go," she said, and, after linking her arm with his, they made their way through the crowded London tube station, before getting on the tube. The tube was so crowded, Reyes thought people were all squashed in like sardines as she and Doggett held on to the railing.

When they arrived in London's Convent Garden, they bought tickets to see "The Curious Incident of the Dog in Night time" and sat next to each other in the upper wing where they got a good view.

There was an enthusiastic crowd watching the play that night, and Reyes found herself really beginning to enjoy theatre. She had not been to the theatres before, so this was an eye opener, and a pleasant one at that. She smiled at John who seemed to be engrossed in the play, clutching the programme in his hand and cheering along with every one when they clapped. He even shouted "encore!" at the end.

That was then Reyes felt something strange. Or rather, she smelt something strange. "John, can you smell that?" she asked her partner as he clapped with the crowd. "Huh? What? Smell what?" Doggett asked her absently, as he tried to finish applauding the play. "I can smell lavender. It's really strong. It just came out of nowhere. Can you smell it?" she asked. Doggett looked around him as he smelt the air. "Now you come to mention it, I can smell lavender. But I thought you were wearing it as your perfume, right?" he asked.

Reyes shook her head. "No, you didn't smell lavender on the train, did you?" she asked him. He shook his head no. "Well then, where the hell is it coming from then?" Doggett asked. A lady next to him mentioned briefly that she could smell lavender too. At this point, Reyes looked up behind Doggett and froze. Her hair stood up at the back of her head as she felt a chill. "Monica? What's wrong?" Doggett asked her.

She couldn't speak. Behind Doggett, sitting in the chair, Reyes could see a ghost. A clown. Dressed in 18th century clothing, and clapping along silently with the rest of the crowd. "The ghost," Reyes managed to say. "Behind you," she said, pointing. Doggett looked. "Monica, there's no such thing as ghosts. I can't see it," he said. But a man in the seat next to Reyes spoke up. "What you're seeing, young lady, is the ghost of the Man in Grey. This theatre is haunted by him," he told Reyes. The man was British and dressed in a blue suit. "The clown?" Reyes asked.

She blinked, and the ghost had dissapeared. "Yes, his name was Don Leno who was a clown here and haunts the theatre. He used to be a clown, but died of incontinent. He used lavender to hide his smell of incontinent. People have said they can smell lavender in waves around the theatre, I can't smell it, but I've smelt it before, and that's the scent you're smelling now," he told Reyes. Reyes nodded as she listened intently. "Wow. So I've smelt a ghost," she said, beaming proudly at Doggett, who just raised an eyebrow at her. "Come on, Monica," he said.

"Let's go home," Doggett said, before leading Reyes through the crowd. "I can't believe I've smelt a ghost!" Reyes kept saying excitedly as they left the theatre. "I can't believe it, either," Doggett said with a raised eyebrow at his partner. "Oh come on, John, you smelt the lavender. What did you think it was coming from?" Reyes asked.

"From some lady's perfume halfway along the theatre," Doggett replied. Reyes shook her head. "It was too strong for that. Surely you can open your mind to things just a little bit, can you do that for me, please, John?" Reyes asked him, before adding, "A closed mind is a terrible thing." Doggett studied Reyes and could tell she believed and had an open mind.

Maybe he did need to have a break and believe. Finally, as they sat on the tube going back to their hotel, he nodded. "OK, Monica. I believe. There was a ghost in that place," he said. Reyes blinked in surprise before beaming at him happily. She kissed him on the cheek before saying, "Thank you."

He smiled and hugged her. "Thank you," he said. "I hope my mind will be more open after tonight, after all, isn't it Shakespeare who said, "There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, Than are dreamt of in your philosophy."" Doggett quoted.

Reyes giggled as she hugged him tighter. "I didn't know you knew Shakespeare," she said. "As I said, Monica," Doggett replied as they got off the tube and made their way back to their hotel. "There's a lot you don't know about me."


End file.
